


In Vino Veritas

by callistawolf



Series: Summer of Unbearable Sexual Tension Part 2 [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/M, Post-Season/Series 04 Finale, Romance, Season/Series 04-05 Hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callistawolf/pseuds/callistawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Ship of the Year ficlet, set in s4.5, for you all to enjoy: </p><p>based off <a href="http://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/147663535548/you-were-drunk-and-proposed-to-me-but-im-not-sure">this prompt</a>: “You were drunk and proposed to me but i’m not sure how to bring it up now you’re sober bc i totally would have said yes AU”</p><p>Originally <a href="https://callistawolf.tumblr.com/post/147678526347/mtv-vote-now-for-ship-of-the-year-by-liking-and">posted on tumblr</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Vino Veritas

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for SOTY voting on the pleading of a dear friend. So forgive any mistakes or flubs.. I wrote it in forty minutes! And, congrats to the Olicity fandom, it looks like we may have won SOTY. It was a hard week for ALL OF US. So proud of you guys. Anyhow, enjoy this story.

It had been a hell of a day, for the both of them. Oliver was fighting the entire city council on proposed budget cuts and had been for the whole last week. Felicity was trying to drum up support so she could present a proposal to the board and hopefully get her job as CEO of Palmer Tech back. They’d both been burning the candle at both ends and when Oliver saw the dark circles under Felicity’s eyes when she showed up that night at the bunker for their “night work”, he suggested they take the night off. 

It was a testament to how exhausted she was that Felicity didn’t even try to argue with him. She just agreed as she slumped into her chair. Feeling his own shoulders slumping under the weight of the week, Oliver knew there was one really good solution for both of the tonight: alcohol. 

He didn’t drink a lot these days, but sometimes the occasion called for it and this was just one such a time. He pulled out a bottle of his best vodka and poured them each a glass. 

“Vodka? Straight?” 

“Unless you have some cranberry juice around here,” Oliver said with a grin. He was joking but Felicity looked thoughtful. 

“No…no cranberry juice. Oh! But I do have some orange juice!”

“You do?” He was surprised. 

“Yeah, I had a craving the other day.” She jumped up and ran to the little mini fridge that was off to the side of the seating area next to their conference table. A moment later, she returned with a small jug of orange juice in hand. After topping off her glass with juice, she clinked glasses with Oliver. 

“Cheers!”

Oliver just nodded and drank. Felicity drank too and he tore his eyes away from how her throat worked as she swallowed. Things had been going really good between them lately. They’d fallen into an easy friendship, of sorts, and lately it seemed like she’d been flirting with him. It actually reminded him a lot of how they’d been with each other the summer after Slade’s siege. It felt good to get close with her again and he’d been very careful _not_ to do anything to jeopardize that. 

Felicity slammed her empty cup down. “That tasted perfect,” she declared. “Just what I needed.”

“More?” he asked, tipping the vodka bottle towards her. 

“Definitely,” she replied, nudging her glass towards him. 

After he poured, he sat down across from her and they clinked glasses again before drinking. Two drinks lead to three which lead to four… They slowed down and talked, Felicity’s speech getting progressively more slurred as time went on, which Oliver found adorably charming. He recalled from their travels how easy it was for her to get a little tipsy. Tonight, she seemed to be heading headlong into _drunk_. But there was plenty of room in the barracks, plenty of beds free for her to sleep in. She could crash at the bunker for the night; it wouldn’t be the first time. 

After the seventh glass, Oliver cut her off. He’d been drinking water in between shots and felt only mildly buzzed. Just enough to relax his tense muscles and help erase the troubles of the day. He felt loose and happy and comfortable, which was exactly what he’d wanted to feel like. Felicity, on the other hand, could barely get out of her chair. 

Oliver helped her to her feet and she stumbled against him, grabbing at his arms and giggling. Felicity _never_ giggled, but when she drank. He fought back a grin as he held her. “C’mon, lightweight. I’m going to put you to bed.”

“Oh?” she said, giggling some more. “That sounds naughty, Oliver.”

“Does it?” He was playing innocent, the safest route. 

“Definitely. I miss being naughty with you,” she said, a little sulking in her voice. Oliver tried to calm his heart as he helped her down off the dais and towards the bunks. 

“I miss that too,” he admitted softly. 

He set her on one of the beds on the other side of the room from the bunk he’d been using, just to give her her own space. She sat dutifully, looking at him with unfocused eyes as he bent to remove her heels. 

“I miss a lot of stuff actually.”

“I know. Me too.” He was really trying to be good here. He didn’t want to push her too hard, make her say something she might regret in the morning.Or that _he_ might regret. Oliver knelt before her and considered her dress, deciding it was probably better to just leave it on her. 

“I miss wearing your ring too,” she said matter of factly. 

His heart stuttered in his chest. “Felicity…”

“Will you marry me, Oliver? I want to be your wife,” she said, her words even more slurred than before. 

She was drunk. He _knew_ she was drunk. Probably she didn’t even know what she was saying. Even more likely was her not having any memory of this in the morning. But, oh god, how badly he wanted this to be true. How badly he wanted for her to mean this, remember this, and be ready for this. But he just knew she wasn’t. 

She leaned towards him, clearly aiming to kiss him. But as she dipped forwards, she ended up slumping against his shoulder. Her weight leaned against him heavily and he held his breath for a moment. 

“Felicity?” 

There was no answer. She’d passed out. 

Sighing, he pulled her back and saw her eyes shut, her breathing even. He couldn’t stop himself from brushing a small kiss against her temple before laying her back on the bed, her head resting on the pillow. He pulled the blankets up over her and then left to the adjoining bathroom to fetch her a glass of water and a couple of aspirin for when she woke up. He tried not to let his heart break a little at slurred but utterly adorable (and convincing) proposal she’d made to him. Maybe, someday, she’d want to ask him again. Hopefully when she was sober. Until then, he’d be right here, waiting for her. 


End file.
